Your Love Will Kill Me
by muffinkerze
Summary: Kampf. Brutalität. Tod. So könnte man die Schlacht von Hogwarts beschreiben. Hermione kann es nicht verkraften das ihre Liebe Severus in der verhängnisvollen Schlacht auf Hogwarts gestorben ist. Es folgt ein innerer Kampf, Erinnerung ans glücklich sein und die Entscheidung zwischen dem Leben und der Liebe. Doppelter Character Death SS/HG OS


Mir ist kalt, also schreibe ich ein paar kalte Gedanken in einem oneshot über meine liebsten auf.

Ich finde keine wirkliche Kategorie für den OS, keinen blassen Schimmer man könnte es nennen deprimierende Herbst Gedanken auf fiktive Menschen übertragen was auch immer ... (ich habe jetzt einfach irgendwas angeklickt)

Ich wollte einmal Character Death machen, aber wenn ich einen umbringe darf die andere nicht zurückbleiben, ihr wisst also was euch erwartet

Alle Rechte an den Charakteren liegen natürlich wieder bei JK. Rowling auch wenn ich glaube, dass sie nicht so dunkel und verdreht denkt wie ich...

Ich lag zwischen den Steinen von Hogwarts. Die Schlacht war vorüber und alles, wirklich alles was ich liebte war hinfort.

Kein Leben mehr, vom Wald zum Schloss und zurück. Was ich fand war Angst, Verzweiflung und Trauer.

Er war tot. Voldemort war tot. Ich sollte glücklich sein, wie all die anderen.

Doch ich liege hier. In Trümmern, Trümmern meiner selbst.

Neben mir knistert das Feuer, welches in seinem Rauch das trägt was ich so sehnsüchtig verlange.

Warum ist meine Seele mit des Bösen Tod nicht rein und entspannt geworden wie bei allen überlebenden?

Die Antwort brachte mir Schauer und ich frage mich warum es immer ich bin.

Denn der letzte, finale Zauber des Krieges hatte mich zerrissen.

In kleine Stückchen die sich niemals wieder zusammenfügen würden.

„Ich war doch so glücklich." Ein flüstern in der Nacht, welches niemand hörte außer die grauen teile meiner Seele die durch die Dunkelheit flogen.

„Ich war doch so glücklich."

Meine Gedanken fanden zurück zu dem Tag als ich ihn bekam. Ihn ihn und ihn. Meine Gedanken und machten Sprünge.

„Ich hatte dich."

An diesem Tag hatte ich Severus Snape, meinen Lehrer und den mir verbotenen Mann bekommen.

Ich war durch das Schloss gerannt, weil ich drauf und dran war meinen Unterricht zu verpassen, als ich in ihn gelaufen bin und er mich auffing. Ich hatte schon lange von ihm geträumt. Von ebendiesen Situationen. Ein leerer Flur, wir beide allein und meine Tagträume und Fantasien fanden kein Ende.

„Miss. Granger. Sie rennen als wäre der dunkle Lord persönlich hinter ihnen her. Warum haben sie es denn so eilig. Bei Salaza, sie sind ja eine Bedrohung für jeden der hier entlang laufen möchte." Ich hatte ihn nur angesehen und kein Wort hatte meinen Mund verlassen.

„hat es ihnen sie Sprache verschlagen. Ich spreche mit ihnen. Ihnen ist schon klar, dass ich als Lehrer punkte von ihrem haus abziehen kann. Viele punkte, vernichtend viele punkte wenn sie sich nicht auf irgendeine Art rühren."

Ich hatte mich gerührt. Ich ließ meine Tasche liegen und drückte den perplexen Professor in eine dunkle Nische. Das ich den Unterricht verpassen würde war vergessen.

Ich küsste ihn verlangend und machte keine Anstalten mich in den nächsten Augenblicken von ihm zu lösen.

„Miss... Hermione." Er wollte mich noch wegdrücken, doch irgendein Gefühl tief in ihm sprach und er nahm mich in seine Arme und erwiderte meinen dreisten Kuss.

Unsere Zungen begangen ein wirres Spiel, so wirr wie unser beider Gedanken. Diese ganze Situation, dieser Kuss wollte in den nächsten zehn Minuten nicht enden, bis wir wahrlich keine Luft mehr hatten und auseinanderfuhren.

Er hatte mich angesehen, mir tief in die Augen geblickt, meine Gefühle erkundet.

„Du fühlst..." ich hatte mich auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt und sein Gesicht in meine Hände genommen.

„Ich fühle dich nur dich und glaub mir, ich lass dich nicht mehr gehen, Severus."

Als ich dies ausgesprochen hatte konnten wir beide nicht glauben was ich gesagt hatte.

Ich hatte gestanden in den verhassten Zaubertrank Professor der schule verliebt zu sein.

Ich erwartete alles, dass er mich verwies, mir punkte abzog, zu Dumbledore ging oder schlimmstenfalls zu McGonagall die mich zu Kleinholz verarbeitet hätte.

Er sagte nichts. Er sagte nichts und nahm mein Gesicht in seine vom tränke brauen strapazierten Hände.

„Es gibt im leben wohl doch Schicksale die nicht nur in träumen zusammenlaufen."

Dann küsste er ich wieder, doch dieses mal lag in der Berührung unserer Lippen ein Verständnis und eine Gewissheit. Das gefühl vergaß ich nie.

So ging es Monate, wir trafen uns und wussten immer, dass wir füreinander bestimmt waren.

Ich spürte wie sich etwas änderte, als die Schlacht begann.

Ich war zuvor lange mit meinen Freuden Harry und Ron auf der suche nach Horcruxen gewesen und immer war in mir die Sehnsucht gewesen.

Ob er, die selben Qualen durchlebt hatte wie ich wusste ich nicht, doch in meiner Fantasie waren unsere Seelen immer verbunden.

Wir kamen auf Hogwarts an und es begann eine Schlacht, wie ich sie nie gesehen hatte.

In meinen kühnsten träumen hätte ich mir solch eine Brutalität nicht vorstellen können.

Werwölfe, welche mitten im Kampf Mädchen, Schülerinnen töteten und das auf die schlimmste und abstoßendste weise, die mir Übelkeit brachte.

Ich rannte und suchte ihn, versuchte ihn im Getümmel auszumachen, doch ich war hoffnungslos.

Ich wusste ich würde ihn nicht finden bis all dieses böse vorbei ist.

Doch Harry hatte einen Auftrag, er musste zum Bootshaus, dorthin wo voldemort war und der letzte zu zerstörende horcrux: Nagini.

Wir versteckten uns unter dem Umhang und viel zu spät erblickte ich ihn, mit fahlem Gesicht.

Ich war gelähmt vor schmer, vor Trauer als die Schlange ihn biss. In zerriss bis das Blut aus ihm strömte und seine Kleidung von der roten Flüssigkeit durchtränkt war.

Ich konnte nicht sprechen, nicht denken, mein Gehirn war ausgestellt und nichts in meinem Körper hatte den antrieb wieder zu starten.

Alles flog an mir vorbei und ich fand mich schließlich auf dem Hügel wieder. Dem Hügel vor dem schloss, auf dem jeder das ende des Krieges zelebrierte.

Ich konnte mich nicht freuen.

Ich konnte mich nicht freuen.

Vor meinen Augen war ein Schleier wie der eines blinden und ich sah die Welt, ja sah ich die Welt überhaupt noch?

Auf einmal war überall Feuer. Sie machen Feuer. Warum machen sie Feuer?

Es stank und mir wurde schnell klar was sie dort verbrannten.

„Sie verbrennen die toten." Ich flüsterte, zu etwas anderem war meine stimme gar nicht in der Lage.

Ich rannte auf das Feuer zu und da lag er. Zwischen all den unwürdig gestorbenen, mein severus. Er wurde verbrannt mit all den Menschen die gefallen waren. Sie waren es nicht würdig einfach so verbrannt zu werden. Sie hatten mehr verdient.

Der Geruch des Todes stieg mir in die Nase und breitete sich in meinem ganzen Körper aus.

„Severus, komm zurück. Severus." Ich schrie und wollte auf den Haufen stürzen, selbst verbrennen, um bei ihm zu sein.

Harry hielt mich fest, legte seine Arme um mich und versuchte mich zu beruhigen.

Ich sah unter schreien, wie der Mann meiner träume verbrannte und sein zu Rauch gewordener Körper gen Himmel stieg.

„Nimm mich doch mit, bitte. Du hast mir versprochen das wir zusammen sein werden, du hast..."

ich hatte mich losgerissen und war geflüchtet. Vor Harry, vor mir selbst.

Jetzt liege ich hier. Zerbrochen am Boden ohne die Hoffnung jemals wieder gerade stehen zu können.

„Ich bin allein." Es wird mir schmerzlich bewusst und erst hier auf dem kalten, dreckigen Boden wird mir klar, das ich in dieser einen Schlacht alles verloren habe.

Ihn, mich und den sinn. Der sinn für alles und ich weiß nicht mehr ob es dieses leben ist das ich begehre.

Ich schließe die Augen. Mein leben fliegt an mir vorbei.

Die schönen Momente, die, welche mein leben, nein mich geprägt haben.

Es tut weh dies zu sehen und zu wissen, das ich es nie lernen werde zu schätzen, denn ich bin verbittert.

„Eine verbitterte Witwe." Meine kratzige stimme in der Nacht.

Ich entschließe mich. Ich entscheide mich für ihn.

Ich nehme meinen Zeitumkehrer aus meiner verzauberten Tasche.

Ich drehe ihn in meiner Hand und reise zurück. Zurück zu dem Augenblick als das Unheil unsere und meine Welt zerstörte.

Ich sehe vor mir das Schlachtfeld, der Krieg hat gerade erst begonnen.

„wo bist du?" suchend drehe ich mich zwischen den schreienden und kämpfenden Zauberern und Hexen.

Ich entdecke ihn im Kampf mit einem anderen Mann.

„Severus." Ich lege meine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
„Hermione, was machst du hier, ich..."

„Es ist alles gut, wir werden zusammen gehen, severus. Nur wir zwei." Er nickt.

Beruhigt von der nähe des anderen wenden wir uns dem generischen Kämpfer zu.

„Ich liebe dich."

Grünes licht.


End file.
